Ambición
by Lovely Flower
Summary: "La vida es buena, después de todo" fue lo que pensó Ken Ichijouji aquel día, al ver a sus dos mujeres favoritas y al pequeño recién nacido. Kenyako. T por escenas sexuales explícitas.


**Ambición**

por _LovelyFlower_

* * *

Notas de la autora: Ay, que feliz soy. Volví a escribir, dibujar y todas esas cosas que hacía antes. La felicidad a veces está en esas pequeñas cosas, como enterarse que tu grupo favorito agendó un concierto y saber que verás a Ayumi Miyazaki en vivo en 5 días más.

Por eso, inspiración no falta en estos días. Otro Kenyako (me encantan ellos dos), T por contenido sexual.

* * *

No supo cuándo empezó a comportarse de forma tan optimista y alegre. De seguro el tiempo que llevaba junto a Miyako le había contagiado a Ken aquella forma de pensar. Después de años sumido en la oscuridad, creyendo que por todo del daño causado no merecía ser feliz, de alguna forma la vida se las arregló para que poco a poco pudiese volver a sonreír. Ahora, lo tenía todo: un trabajo que le apasionaba, un grupo de amigos que lo había aceptado pese a su tormentoso pasado y cada día era recibido en casa con las sonrisas de sus dos mujeres favoritas: Miyako y su pequeña hija.

Tal vez fue por eso que, un día mientras volvía a casa por la noche, de pronto se encontró deseando más. Era inevitable, desear tenerlo todo, vivir... vivir. La felicidad era como una droga.

—Amor, estoy en casa —anunció en voz alta, mientras se quitaba los zapatos, la corbata y desabotonaba la camisa.

—En la cocina, Ken —escuchó la voz de Miyako a lejos, su hija de seguro ya dormía apaciblemente en su cuna. Eran pasadas las 22 y su mujer solía ser estricta con los horarios y hábitos de la primogénita Ichijouji.

Se dirigió a la cocina y la encontró concentrada preparando algo que parecía una papilla. Llevaba puesto un vestido floreado, que le llegaba poco mas arriba de la rodilla, ajustado en la cintura, estrecha cintura por cierto, que contrastaba con su busto, que había crecido considerablemente en el embarazo y se había mantenido después, claramente aquello no le molestaba. La abrazó desde atrás y le besó el cuello.

—¿Como esta nuestra pequeña? —preguntó aspirando el aroma a lavanda que emanaba de su larga cabellera. En las noches, solía acariciarle el cabello y dormirse en el proceso.

—Dormida, fuimos a visitar a mi madre y se agotó de tanto jugar. Por cierto, te enviaron saludos— Ken sonrió. La familia Inoue lo había aceptado desde el primer momento, sin reparos pese a las circunstancias.

Los recuerdos de los comienzos de su relación con Inoue lo embargaron. Había sido tan lento su inicio y tan rápido todo lo siguiente. En honor a la verdad, necesitó de la ayuda de Daisuke para lograr, después de años sintiendo en silencio, algo más que amistad con la de lentes. Pero una vez iniciada su relación, no pasó mucho tiempo para encontrarse en casa de los Inoue, pidiendo permiso para casarse con ella. Y antes de que pudiera concretar el anunciado matrimonio, estaba nuevamente en el mismo lugar con la noticia de que la pequeña Ichijouji venía en camino. "El orden de los productos no altera el resultado de todas formas. Se casarán, formarán una familia. Por mi esta bien mientras Miyako sea feliz" había soltado el padre de ella despreocupadamente. Habían comenzado al revés (primero el embarazo, luego vivir juntos y seis meses después del nacimiento de su pequeña, el matrimonio) pero eran una familia feliz sin lugar a dudas.

Abrazó con mas fuerza a su esposa, aprisionándola entre la mesada de la cocina y su cuerpo.

—Vaya, Ken-kun... pensé que llegarías cansado —ella le sonrió coqueta al notar la excitación de su marido.

—Te extrañé —murmuró el ojiazul en su oído sin dejar de besarla, presionando mas contra los muslos de ella, deslizando una de sus manos por debajo su vestido hasta sus bragas, las que apartó para acariciar la intimidad de la pelimorada. Ella se giró rápidamente, atrajo a Ken jalándolo de la camisa para besarlo en los labios. La papilla y todo lo demás paso a segundo plano.

Ichijouji, sin dejar de romper el contacto con su mujer, la alzó y acomodó sobre la mesada. Con ambas manos le quitó las bragas y se soltó el cinturón y bajando la cremallera de su pantalón lo suficiente como para dejar libre su miembro. Estaba rígido y palpitante, listo para iniciar el encuentro.

—¡Ken! —ella habló cuando él dejó de besar su boca para atacar nuevamente su cuello —¿Aquí? ¿Ahora?—

No se detuvo, completamente despreocupado —¿Porque no? Nuestra hija duerme, nada nos detiene—

"Ken... Ah, Ken" pensó Miyako. Antes de empezar su relación nunca imaginó que el peliazul pudiese ser tan apasionado en la intimidad. Fue en uno de esos arranques de pasión de Ichijouji que habían concebido a la pequeña que ahora dormía plácidamente a metros de ellos y que había llegado sin planificación alguna. En esos momentos, no habían rastros del chico tímido y de sonrojo fácil que era en la cotidianidad, sólo vislumbraba a un hombre extremadamente guapo, con la mirada cargada de deseo por ella. Sintió como los dedos masculinos recorrían su intimidad, haciendo que se le escaparan sonoros gemidos.

—Estas húmeda —sonrió él satisfecho. Le encantaba saber que producía esas reacciones en su mujer. Retiró sus dedos ante la protesta de ella, separándole un poco más las piernas para poder continuar con el encuentro.

—Espera, Ken. No podemos. Voy por un preservativo —anunció mientras trataba de zafar de su marido y dirigirse a la habitación. Antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, él negó con la cabeza y se hundió en ella de un movimiento. Miyako soltó un gemido ahogado, iba a protestar cuando él habló.

—Quiero otro hijo —soltó sin ceremonia, mientras empujaba sus caderas contra la de cabellos violeta. Quería más. Con ella... con ella quería viajes, fotos, noches en vela, risas, sexo, mas hijos, un gato. Con ella a su lado no había límite para sus ambiciones.

—¿Qué?—ella lo miró sorprendida. Poco después del nacimiento de su primogénita hablaron sobre la posibilidad de tener más hijos. "Dos o tres" fue el número al que llegaron, pero no habían definido plazo para eso. Si lo pensaba bien, su hija ya tenía un año y medio, era un buen momento para tener su segundo hijo si quería que sus pequeños no tuvieran mucha diferencia de edad. Sintió como Ken dejaba de moverse y la miraba.

—Lo quiero, de verdad. No es una excusa para hacerlo sin condón—

Ella sonrió divertida y lo besó, mientras enredaba sus piernas en su cintura, haciendo mas profundo —Tu tendrás que explicarle a nuestra hija que tendrá una hermana—

—O hermano —agregó, una amplia sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Volvió a moverse, con más intensidad que antes —Te amo, Miyako. Contigo quiero... lo quiero todo—

No hablaron mas. A veces, los actos expresan mas que las palabras.

Meses después, mientras contemplaba a su pequeño durmiendo en brazos de Miyako y la mirada curiosa de su hija sobre el recién nacido, Ken se daba cuenta de que podía ser aún más feliz. La vida era buena, después de todo.

* * *

Eso fue. Gracias por leerme.

Saludos!


End file.
